


Thirst

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Its strong, dedicated to pearls thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl just loves Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

Pearl walked out of the temple and saw Steven looking at the portrait of Rose Quartz.

"Oh, Steven," Pearl started speaking. "Your mother was just perfect! It's so sad you never met her, she was so kind and beautiful and fun and beautiful and hot and pink and beautiful..."

While Pearl went off on one of her (very often) rants about the paragon that was Stevens mother, Steven walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, putting it under the tap and filling it with water.

"--did I mention she was beautiful? Oh, Steven, what's this?" Pearl asked, taking the glass that was offered to her.

"I just thought you needed something to quench your thirst." Steven said innocently, smiling.

"YOOOOOOOO!" The synced voices of the other two crystal gems sounded from inside the temple.

Pearl quietly drank the water.


End file.
